


what's in a name?

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 has a word on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/post/135434327910/finnpoe-soulmate-au-rated-t-fn-2187-has-a)!

FN-2187 has a word on his wrist. He doesn’t know what it means. 

He wonders if it was his name from his other life, the life he could have had. He tests it out on his tongue—Poe. It rolls right off his tongue and it feels _right_ but there’s also something wrong about using it.

So he doesn’t, and it’s the right decision, he supposes, because then he meets Poe Dameron, and wouldn’t it have been awkward for him to introduce himself with the same name?

So he gets the name Finn instead. He likes it, and the name on his skin slips to the back of his mind for the meantime.

 

 

It’s Rey who tells him the significance of it.

They’re on the Millennium Falcon, and Poe is dead, and Finn finds out they could have been soulmates.

Even if Poe were alive, they wouldn’t ever be sure anyway. Finn’s first name has already been forgotten. The First Order takes children and kills their families before they’re turned into soldiers. Their histories aren’t kept on record, because their histories are to be forgotten.

Even so, Finn mourns Poe. Rey doesn’t think much of soulmates, doesn’t think people really need one to be happy, but Finn likes the idea of it.

He mourns the chance at it.

 

 

When Finn sees the Resistance pilots swooping down to save them, his chest hurts. Poe could have been there, he thinks. Poe should have been there, but he isn’t.

Except Poe is alive, apparently, because BB-8 won’t listen to Finn and is heading straight for Poe–who is, again, _alive_.

Finn feels like there’s a weight on his shoulders that disappears when Poe looks up and sees him. His blood is rushing in his ears and then Poe is in his arms and he wants to ask—he wants to ask Poe, could they be soulmates?

But it’s not what’s important, because right now he needs to make sure Rey’s alive. He doesn’t need to know the answer to his question. He doesn’t want to know if he could die just days later.

So he doesn’t ask. Instead, he wraps himself tighter in Poe’s jacket, and he goes on.

 

 

They all come out alive in the end.

Finn wakes up, and the first person he sees is Poe.

“I would really have liked to know about your soulmark, you know,” Poe says, and Finn doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve the smile Poe is giving him, bright as the sun, or the way Poe looks at him, relieved and nervous and _happy_.

“I was going to,” Finn says. “I was hoping you were my soulmate.”

“I hope so too,” Poe says, reaching out to hold Finn’s hand, their fingers intertwining easily.

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
